beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 6
Hoe komen we hier uit? Ik ben bang. Ik voel me zo machteloos. Oké, rustig ademhalen. Je hebt je ketting laten vallen. Victoria weet dat ik nergens heen ga zonder mijn medaillon. Ze zal snappen dat er iets aan de hand is, en dan zal ze ons vast gaan zoeken! ik kijk naar Tsubasa. Hij lijkt op het eerste gezicht heel rustig, maar dat is bij hem altijd zo. Ik ken hem langer dan vandaag. Hij is bang. "het komt wel goed." Zeg ik. " Victoria vindt ons wel." "Victoria..." Mompelt Tsubasa en hij krijgt tranen in zijn ogen. ik probeer mezelf los te rukken, maar het lukt niet. Mijn dagboek valt uit mijn tas, open voor me op de grond. Ik begin te lezen. Dit was toen ik uit het weeshuis ontsnapte! Ik denk terug aan mijn vriendinnen daar. Lillian, Celia, Victoria, Iris... Wacht eens even, dat is het!! Voor ik vertrok, heeft Iris me haar haarspeld gegeven, daarmee kreeg ze altijd alle sloten open!! Ik draag dat ding nog altijd bij me. Ik weet niet zeker of het werkt, maar het is het proberen waart! "Tsubasa, ik heb een idee!" Fluister ik. Tsubasa kijkt verbaast op. " Kun je proberen of je mijn haarspeld kunt pakken?" Tsubasa knikt. "We kunnen het proberen." na een kwartier aan de speld frunniken heeft hij hem eindelijk los. Even later hoor ik een klik en ben ik los. Ik pak de speld aan en doe hetzelfde bij Tsubasa. " Oké. Nu alleen nog maar het gebouw uit zien te komen." ik loop naar de deur, maar die zit op slot. Dat verwachte ik al. "Op slot. Heb je je Bey bij je?" Tsubasa knikt en zet zijn Earth Eagle op zijn lanceerder. "Door de deur heen rammen dan maar?" "Dat kan niet zo moeilijk zijn." Ik zet Dragonite op mijn lanceerder. "Daar gaat ie! 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!" Met een enorme knal rammen Eagle en Dragonite door de deur heen. We staan in een lange gang. " We zijn op de tweede verdieping. Deze kant op!" Schreeuwt Tsubasa en we beginnen te rennen. Echt heel ver komen we niet. Bij de lift zien we team García staan. "We kunnen ze aan. We hebben ze eerder verslagen!" Roep ik naar Tsubasa, die aarzelt. "maar toen waren Yu, Masamune en Gingka er ook bij!" "Nou en? Kyoya heeft ze in z'n eentje verslagen, dus wij kunnen het ook." een gevecht barst los. Maar het lijkt niet alsof ze ons willen verslaan, het lijkt alsof ze ons alleen willen afremmen. Alsof ze ergens op wachten... "ze wachten ergens op!" Zeg ik tegen Tsubasa. Op dat moment komen uit alle gangen van het gebouw Dark Nebula bladers aanrennen. We zijn compleet omcirkelt. "Wat doen we nu?" "ik sta open voor suggesties..." Zeg ik. "Ik heb een idee!" "Laat me raden, het is roekeloos en gevaarlijk?" "Yep. Ik transformeer, jij klimt op mijn rug en we vliegen weg." "we komen nooit ver. Dat kost je bergen met energie!" "We moeten het proberen!" Ik roep Dragonite terug en begin met transformeren. Alles gaat razendsnel. Tsubasa klimt op mijn rug en we vliegen weg, maar na een minuut of twee. Gaat het fout. we storten naar beneden. Mijn energie is op. Weer wordt alles zwart.... Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001